guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Golem User Manual
The Golem User Manual is a book that M.O.X. delivers to characters who recruit it as a hero. This book will allow you to enter the M.O.X missions. Pages in the book: Contents # An Introduction #:If you're reading this, you have met the parameters to activate M.O.X. My name is Zinn. I am the foremost golemancer in the world. Certainly far more advanced than my former mentor, Oola. She is a child compared to my great intellect. Holding me back, she was! Told me my ideas were unethical! Pah! I struck out on my own, leaving her only that simpleton, Blimm, to assist her. Until recently, my business thrived! I cultivated an impeccable reputation manufacturing custom golems, and I will not allow some... minor difficulties to destroy everything I have built! You see, I am trapped by my own genius, a prisoner to my greatness. In short, I am forced to request the assistance of lesser beings. #: # The Job #:The job. That's what started this whole fiasco. My entire business has been built on the backs of eccentric clients, so it never even occurred to me to turn away the stranger when he appeared. He had a most curious request, but again, I was not about to refuse a paying customer, so I obliged the dastardly fellow. He even brought along a custom power crystal to be used in the construction of a golem. This, perhaps, should have raised a red flag, but free parts are free parts, especially when I can still charge full price. But I swear, had I known the extent of the evil to which I was contributing, I would have halted construction immediately, or at least built in more safeguards. As it was, I labored for weeks on end to complete what in my hubris I believed was my masterpiece. But in my hour of greatness, that masterpiece became my downfall. #: # The Betrayal #:As I set aside my tools and turned to survey my work, the R.O.X. golem powered up unexpectedly. To my horror, the great beast snatched me up and the stranger appeared from out of nowhere to inform me that I was now under his control. He left R.O.X. to watch me as I continued working on two other commissioned works... but with certain modifications. In due time, I completed these other two golems in the image of R.O.X., their true master! However, even with R.O.X. watching my every move, I was able to outwit the malevolent machine. The great Zinn shall not be slighted without retribution. I prolonged completion while secretly modifying one of my other projects, the M.O.X. golem. He is now my greatest creation. I was even able to synchronize multiple power crystals for a single purpose. Yes, M.O.X. is the first dual-core golem in existence. Unfortunately, I had to salvage parts from an earlier golem named G.O.X., including his power crystal. I replaced it with an older, slightly damaged crystal of questionable origins, which has caused some strange behaviors, but that is beside the point. #: # Your Mission #:I have no doubt you take great comfort in knowing that the mightiest golem ever created is now in your possession. However, M.O.X. comes with a price. You may keep the golem, but you must complete a small task of grave importance for me. While slaving away for R.O.X.'s mysterious master, I was able to discern their sinister plot. Both golems I was forced to assemble have a hidden, singular purpose: assassination. And these particular assassinations will surely create chaos in the three great kingdoms of Tyria. Within days of their arriving at their destinations, hidden directives programmed into the P.O.X. and N.O.X. golems will activate, and they will move to fulfill their missions. N.O.X. will kill his owner, Prince Bokka, and then move on to the other Princes of Vabbi. P.O.X. will make haste to the Imperial Sanctum and do away with Emperor Kisu. In addition, the evil R.O.X. has stolen every spare golem in my lab and marched out toward the Temple of the Ages to kill Princess Salma. These things MUST NOT HAPPEN. My entire reputation depends on it! Thus, I offer you M.O.X. in good faith, expecting you to use him to preserve my reputation... and save the great nobles of the world. #: # The Lair #:If, however, owning the single most advanced Asuran golem ever created is not enough of a prize to entice you to do the right thing, I am also prepared to pay you quite handsomely should you visit me in my secret, underground lair upon completion of this task. Bring M.O.X. with you, as he will be able to bypass the security protocols. Of course I cannot reveal the location of my lair, should this "gift" fall into the wrong hands. So you'll have to strain that pea-sized intellect of yours and discover my location on your own. I include one hint: Stop when it hurts. Notes * The book is customized to the character who receives it. * Clicking Mission on most pages takes you to the Golem Tutorial Simulation, where you can talk to the Image of Zinn and receive the quest Zinn's Task. * If you lose your Golem User Manual, you can acquire a new one from Zinn in his Secret Underground Lair or by accompanying a player who hasn't recruited M.O.X. yet. Category:Books